


[Podfic] The Troublesome Genius

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Temari, Audio Format: MP3, Clever Tonton, Domestic Ninjas, Eccentric Hatake Kakashi, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fatherhood, Humor, Knucklehead Ninjas, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Sai Nopes Out, Slice of Life, confused Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Shikamaru Nara maneuvers his way through the troublesome aspects of being a husband, father, and assistant to the Rokudaime.





	[Podfic] The Troublesome Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Troublesome Genius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189818) by [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari). 

> I've made a podfic of this short story that I'd written in honor of reaching 100 followers on Tumblr.  
I was surprised with a gift of fanart for this fic! Thank you to Emepozo (Emesspozo on Tumblr) for the cover art, and I encourage all of my readers/listeners to check out (and follow) their blog on Tumblr to see more of their amazing art: [Emesspozo](https://emesspozo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Art shared with permission; do not repost.
> 
> Link takes you to Archive.org.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I had a wonderful time exploring them.

The Troublesome Genius

Written & read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/thetroublesomegeniuspodfic)

00:16:53 | MP3

Thank you for listening

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
To be a member, you must be:  
-at least 16 years old  
-able to play nice with others in a multishipping community  
*You must complete an introduction to have a role assigned and access granted to the server.


End file.
